


Trollop

by Soyna



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Easter, F/M, M/M, bunny outfit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 10:29:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3688845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soyna/pseuds/Soyna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elena tries to seduce Tseng.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trollop

Elena was determined to make this a day to remember. She planned everything down to the second and took into account anything that could ruin her plans.

Tuesday nights were the nights that Tseng worked late. She knew that he never left his office before ten o'clock. Sometimes he even stayed until the morning. She thought of how his office would smell of his herbal shampoo from the shower from his personal bathroom and his still-damp hair.

She shook her head and focused on her plans. Tseng always ordered food at seven pm, sharp, and it was always from the same place. He always had it delivered by the same boring delivery boy that would leave the building with a large tip. She knew that he ordered quite a bit. It was always pepper shrimp and rice, sweet beef with noodles with two bottles of ginger ale.

A lot of food for one man, but then again, Tseng hardly ate anything during the day.

She had met the delivery man, gave him the three times the normal amount of his tip and sent him scurrying off.

Then she got ready. 

She had bought the new outfit with this day in mind. She quickly shucked her suit and smiled as she held the pink, short-short outfit. She ran her fingers over the top that was white and fluffy. She quickly slipped it on and admired how it hugged her curves. She looked into the mirror and then admired how it showed off the form of her ass, even with the white fuzzy pom-pom that was positioned in the middle. She waggled her bottom in the mirror and smiled.

Tseng had to like this. 

Elena smiled as she thrust up her boobs to ensure that they were pushed up over the fluffy trim. She wished she would have gotten a better strapless push-up bra to make it look like she had more boobs than she did. 'Well, that is the best I can do with what I got,' she thought.

She pulled the fancy, white sandals that had a four-inch heel. She had tried on so many shoes in trying to find the right ones. It took her two weeks of searching and she much approved of how they made her legs seem so much longer. 

She ran her hand through her hair and made it messy before she put on the final touch of the head band with the bunny ears. She tilted her hips and posed. She had to admit that she looked damn sexy and there was no way in hell that Tseng was going to be able to turn her down. She added the final touch of some sparkly pink lipstick, admired the outfit once more before she grabbed the food and marched to Tseng's office and knocked firmly on the door.

"You're late," a terse voice said from inside the office.

She opened the door and sauntered in. "Sorry, shoes were giving me trouble," she said as she purposely walked with swaying hips. Tseng was sitting at the desk with the most amazing, shocked look on his face.

It was almost cute.

"E-Elena?" Tseng said.

She walked toward the desk and kept her smile wide, even though Tseng was not reacting as she thought he would. His eyes should have been devouring her, but they were still shocked, and then he started to look uncomfortable.

She put the food to the side and turned around to make sure that Tseng got a good look at her whole outfit.

"I thought you could use a change in your Tuesday routine," she said and sat on the corner of the desk. She crossed her legs and bounced it, showing a very fine line of her leg. She leaned back, subtly arching her spine, making her breasts look a little larger.

Tseng looked like he was blushing. She smiled at him and waited for him to move. He hadn't moved since she entered and now he seemed even stiffer than before.

She didn't think she could stun a man to silence.

The outfit was worth every penny.

"Elena," Tseng said and cleared his throat. He stood quickly and she felt a hand on her shoulder, but was stunned as he pulled her off his desk and then held her at a distance.

This was not what was supposed to be happening right now. "I'm sorry to have given you the wrong impression."

"W-what?" she said and flushed red.

Tseng gave her a sympathetic look that made her heart drop. "I am sorry," Tseng said sternly and then started to escort her to the door. 

She couldn't believe that this was happening. How could Tseng resist a woman in a skin-tight bunny outfit? Before she could retaliate she was outside the office door and it shut firmly behind her.

She had just been rejected, formally and firmly, by Tseng.

She leaned her head against the door and let out a heavy sigh. She would not be able to face him in the morning. She had just made an utter fool out of herself by displaying herself as a trollop in front of her boss.

"I'm an idiot," she whispered.

She started to move away from the door when she heard another voice in the office that stopped her cold, but at least it explained to her why she was rejected. "Is she gone, yo?"

She could hear Reno laughing.

'Could this get any worse?' she thought.

"I wonder if she'll tell me where she got that bunny outfit," Reno said loudly. "That would look fuckin' hot." 

She quickly started to walk away from the door. She didn't want to hear anymore, but since she didn't need the outfit anymore, she was going to place it in Reno's desk.


End file.
